


Doodle Song

by Tam_Cranver



Category: George of the Jungle (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: That defender of the innocent, protector of the weak and all-around good guy, George of the Jungle, finds himself in love with perfectly personable heiress Ursula Stanhope. Ursula, meanwhile, is amazed to find herself falling in love while lost in the wilderness with a jungle man. Can George and his stalwart sweetheart find happiness?





	Doodle Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/gifts).



"The Doodle Song" by The Proclaimers

[Doodle Song](https://vimeo.com/315020684) from [Tam Cranver](https://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: DoodleSong

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much to [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78) for giving me the opportunity to watch this movie again--it's a favorite from my childhood--and thanks as always to [Josette_Arnauld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/pseuds/Josette_Arnauld) for her helpful feedback! You can also find this video on tumblr [here](http://unattainablesky.tumblr.com/post/182508300580/doodle-song-song-by-the-proclaimers-a-george).


End file.
